Black Panther
"Der Black Panther ist der Beschützer von Wakanda seit vielen Generationen. Eine Maske weitergereicht von Krieger zu Krieger. Und jetzt da dein Freund meinen Vater ermordet hat, trage ich auch das Gewand des Königs. Ich frage dich also als Krieger und als König: Wie lange glaubst du, kannst du deinen Freund vor mir beschützen?" - T'Challa T'Challa Udaku alias''' Black Panther''' ist der König des fiktiven Staates Wakanda. Er hat seinen ersten Auftritt in The First Avenger: Civil War. Er ist der Sohn von Ramonda und T'Chaka und der Bruder von Shuri. Als Black Panther wird traditionell der Herrscher des afrikanischen Staates Wakanda bezeichnet. T'Challa erbt den Titel und den Thron, als sein Vater T'Chaka getötet wird. Handlung The First Avenger: Civil War T'Challa reist mit seinem Vater König T'Chaka nach Wien, da T'Chaka am Sokovia-Abkommen mitwirken will. Während der UN-Tagung kommt es bei T'Chakas Rede zu einem Terroranschlag. T'Chaka stirbt. T'Challa, der noch versuchte seinen Vater zu retten, überlebt den Anschlag leicht verletzt. In dem Glauben, dass Bucky Barnes, der Winter Soldier, für den Angriff verantwortlich war, begann er als der neue König von Wakanda, die Nachfolge seines Vaters anzutreten und Bucky auf eigene Faust zu jagen. In Bukarest verfolgt der Black Panther Bucky Barnes über eine Autobahn und wird zusammen mit Bucky und Steve Rogers festgenommen. Als der Black Panther seine wahre Identität als T'Challa enthüllt, wird er wieder freigelassen. Als Bucky Barnes von Zemo verhört wird und dieser Buckys Programmierung auslöst, beginnt dieser Amok zu laufen. T'Challa gehört zu denen, die sich dem rasenden Winter Soldier in den Weg stellen, ihn jedoch nicht aufhalten können. Der Black Panther schließt sich Tony Stark und seinem Team an, um Bucky erneut gefangen zu nehmen, da er Bucky immer noch für den Mörder seines Vaters hält. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Team Cap und Team Iron Man. Jedoch stellt sich Natasha Romanoff gegen ihr Team und verhilft so Bucky Barnes und Steve Rogers zur Flucht, indem sie T'Challa, der den beiden dicht auf den Fersen ist, mit Elektroschocks abschießt. Cap und Bucky entkommen. T'Challa gelingt es aber über Umständen, den beiden Flüchtigen nach Sibirien zu folgen. Während dem Kampf zwischen Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers und Tony Stark erkennt T'Challa als einziger die wahren Absichten von Zemo, der sich als wahrer Drahtzieher des Anschlags auf das UN-Gebäude herausgestellt hat. Er erkennt, dass der Hass Tony Stark und Steve Rogers verzehrt hat und beschließt von seiner Rache an Bucky Barnes abzusehen, da dieser unschuldig ist. Er hindert Zemo am Selbstmord, damit dieser sich vor der Weltöffentlichkeit verantworten muss. Cap und Bucky finden bei König T'Challa in Wakanda unterschlupf und Bucky lässt sich ohne seinen Metallarm freiwillig wieder in Cryostasis versetzen, um die Welt vor sich selbst zu schützen, bis ein Weg gefunden wird, seine Konditionierung endgültig auszuschalten. Black Panther Eine Woche nach dem Tod seines Vaters in Wien, durch die Hand von Helmut Zemo kehrt T'Challa nach Wakanda zurück, um dort als neuer König vereidigt zu werden. T'Challa entscheidet sich dazu seine ehemalige Geliebte Nakia von ihrer aktuellen War Dogs-Mission abzuziehen, um sie nach Wakanda mitzunehmen. Zusammen mit seinem General Okoye begibt sich T'Challa nach Nigeria, wo Nakia lokalisiert wurde. T'Challa springt aus dem Flugzeug, in welchem Okoye und er sich befinden und landet im Dschungel, wo die terroristische Gruppe'' Boko Haram'' einige Geiseln genommen hat. T'Challa bekämpft die Terroristen und rettet die Geiseln, unter welchen sich auch Nakia befindet. Zunächst ist Nakia wütend auf T'Challa, da dieser ihre Mission durchkreuzt hat. Allerdings beruhigt sie sich wieder, nachdem T'Challa ihr erklärt, dass sein Vater gestorben ist und er nun zum König gekrönt werden soll. Zusammen mit Nakia und Okoye begibt sich T'Challa in die goldene Stadt. In Wakanda wird T'Challa im Beisein der Dora Milaje von seiner Mutter Ramonda und seiner Schwester Shuri begrüßt. T'Challa fragt seine Schwester, ob sie seine EMP-Perlen updaten könne. Shuri verlässt den Ankunftsort in Richtung Labor. Währenddessen redet T'Challa mit seiner Mutter über T'Chaka und seine bevorstehende Krönung. Bei bevorstehenden Zeremonie, wird T'Challa die Kraft des Black Panthers von Zuri entzogen. Einzig M'Baku vom Jabari-Stamm fordert sein Recht ein, um den Thron zu kämpfen. T'Challa kann den Kampf gewinnen und verschont dennoch M'Bakus Leben. Anschließend wird er zum König von Wakanda ernannt. Nach dem gewonnen Kampf geht T'Challa zusammen mit Nakia durch die Straßen von Wakanda. T'Challa möchte, dass Nakia von nun an in Wakanda bleibt. Allerdings lehnt Nakia mit der Begründung ab, dass es in der Welt noch viel Unrecht gebe und Wakanda die Technologie besäße den Leuten zu helfen. Anschließend nimmt sich T'Challa die Zeit um mit W'Kabi dem Anführer des Grenz-Stammes über die derzeitige Situation Wakandas zu unterhalten. T'Challa überlegt, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre die Grenzen für alle flüchtigen Menschen zu öffen. W'Kabi argumentiert, dass wenn sie dies täten, diese Menschen nur mit ihren Problemen nach Wakanda kämen. Bevor die beiden weiter reden können, werden sie von Okoye informiert, dass ein aus Vibranium bestehendes Artefakt von Ulysses Klaue aus dem Londoner Museum gestohlen wurde. Bevor sich T'Challa auf den Weg nach Südkorea macht, wo Klaue das Artefakt verkaufen möchte, begibt er sich in das Labor von seiner Schwester um sich neue Ausrüstung von ihr zu holen. Zusammen mit Okoye und Nakia begibt sich T'Challa nach Busan um Klaue unter Arrest zu stellen. In einem Casino in Busan treffen die drei auf Everett Ross, der wie sich herausstellt der Käufer von Klaue's Waren ist um diesen unschädlich zu machen. Klaue erscheint in dem Casino wenig später. Allerdings fliegt die Tarnung der Drei auf, als einer von Klaue's Bodyguards Okoye anspricht. Klaue und seine Leute fliehen aus dem Casino und flüchten. T'Challa nimmt mit Hilfe seiner Schwester Shuri und ihren technischen Errungenschfaten die Verfolgung auf. Er kann Klaue in mitten einer Menschenmasse stellen und übergibt ihn an Ross. In einem CIA Stützpunkt in Südkorea kommt es zur Befragung von Klaue durch Everett Ross. Bevor Klaue aber wertvolle Informationen mitteilen kann, wird er von dem Söldner Erik Stevens gerettet. Ross wird dabei von einer Kugel in der Wirbelsäule getroffen. T'Challa entscheidet sich ihn nach Wakanda zu bringen, um ihn dort zu verarzten. In Wakanda konforntiert T'Challa den Shamanen Zuri. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass sein Onkel N'Jobu ein Kind hinterließ, welches Klaue nun befreite. Weiterhin erfährt er, dass sein Vater N'Jobu ermorden ließ. Einige Zeit später, gelangt Stevens nach Wakanda und fordert sein Geburtsrecht, mit T'Challa um den Thron kämpfen zu dürfen. T'Challa nimmt die Herausforderung an, und verliert den Kampf. Bevor Stevens zu tödlichen Schlag ausholen kann, wird er von Zuri gestoppt, welcher deswegen von Stevens getötet wird. T'Challa wird von einer Klippe geworfen und an das Land des Jabari-Stammes gespühlt. Dort finden ihn die Jabari und verarzten ihn. Shuri, Romnda und Nakia gelangen einige Zeit später ebenfalls in das Reich der Jabari um M'Baku um Hilfe zu bitten. Stevens hat vor die Waffen Wakandas auf der ganzen Welt zu verteilen, Nach seinem Heilingsprozess kehrt T'Challa gemeinsam mit seiner Familie und Nakia nach Wakanda zurück. Da die Herausforderung offziell nicht beendet ist, schließen sich die Dora Milaje erneut T'Challa an, während W'Kabi's Leute immer noch auf Seiten von Stevens kämpfen. Während das Kampfes stürzen T'Challa und Stevens in eine Vibranium-Mine, in welcher sich eine Magnetschwebebahn befindet. Mit einem Speer verwundet er seinen Halbbruder tödlich und trfägt ihn auf eine Klippe oberhalb der Mine. Er bietet ihm an, ihn zu heilen, was dieser jedoch ablehnt. Nach einer Weile reisen T'Challa und Shuri nach Oakland und stehen vor dem Haus, in dem N'Jobu starb. T'Challa hat der drei Gebäude erworben und will dort Hilfezentren erichten, welche von Nakia geleitet werden sollen. In Wien offenbart T'Challa der Menschheit Wakanda und verspricht, den Vereinten Nationen Menschen aus aller Welt mit den Ressourcen seines Landes zu helfen. Avengers: Infinity War Nach den Angriffen der Black Order in New York und Schottland ziehen sich die verbleibenden Avengers nach Wakanda zurück um Hilfe von T'Challa einzufordern um den Gedankenstein von Visions Kopf zu entfernen und Thanos' Invasion von der Erde zu stoppen T'Challa lässt den Winter Soldier mit einer neuen Arm-Prothese ausstatten und alamiert den Grenz-Stamm, sowie den Jabari-Stamm. Kurz danach erreichen Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, War Machine, Falcon, Vision und Scarlet Witch Wakanda und werden dort von T'Challa empfangen. Nachdem die Avengers in die Zitadelle gehen, beauftragt T'Challa seine Schwester damit, den Gedankenstein von Visions Kopf zu extrahieren. Diese sagt ihm, dass sie Zeit bräuchte um dies zu bewerkstelligen. Durch Okoye's Kimoyo-Perlen werden sie alamiert, dass die Black Order in Wakanda eingetroffen ist, um den Stein zu suchen. Auf dem wakanadischen Schlachtfeld sammelt T'Challa all seine Gefolgsleute, darunter auch M'Baku, welchem er für seine Unterstützung dankt. In der Zwischenzeit wird ein Abwehrschild um den Königspalast aktiviert. Zusammen mit Captain America und Black Widow begibt sich T'Challa an den Rand des Schildes wo ehr Proxima Midnight und Cull Obsidian empfängt. Er versichert ihnen, dass Thanos in Wakanda aus Stab und Blut in seinen Händen nichts finden wird. T'Challa kehrt zu den Wakanadern zurück und brüllt den Kriegsschrei Yibambe. Es kommt zum Kopf zwischen den Wakanadern, den Avengers und Thanos' Truppen. Um die Outriders davon abzuhalten, das Schlachtfeld zum umlaufen und die Armee von hinten zu attackieren, lässt T'Challa den Schild öffnen und rennt mit Steve Rogers direkt auf die gegnerischen Horden zu. Während des Gefechts, fragt T'Challa seine Schwester wie lange sie noch brauche um den Stein von Vision zu trennen und dass sie schneller machen müsse. Mitten in der Schlacht erreichen auch Thor, Groot und Rocket Raccoon durch den Bifröst in Thor's neuem Hammer Sturmbringer, das Schlachtfeld. Cull Obsidian ist gerade dabei seine Leute zu töten, weswegen T'Challa auf ihn springt und ihm mit Hilfe der kinetischen Energie, die sein Anzug gesammelt hat, einen Schlag zu versetzten. Mit der Hilfe von Thor's neuem Hammer kann T'Challas Armee die Eindringlinge weitesgehend zurückdrängen. Als T'Challa und die verbleibenden Avengers sich in den nahen Wald zurückgezogen haben, teleportiert sich Thanos mit des Tesserakts nach Wakanda um den Gedankenstein persönlich zu holen. Da Thanos aber bereits im Besitz des Realiätssteines ist, können die Avengers es nicht mit ihm aufnehmen. Obwohl Scarlet Witch den Gedankenstein von Vision lösen kann, und somit diesen, als auch den Stein zerstört, benutzt Thanos den Zeitstein und holt sich den Gedankenstein. Mit einem Fingerschnippen gelingt es Thanos die Hälfte allen Lebens, als auch T'Challa welcher gerade den Arm von Okoye ergriefen möchte, auszulöschen. Avengers: Endgame Fünf Jahre nach der Auslöschung des halben Universums werden alle Opfer von Thanos druch den sogenannten Blip wiederbelebt. Während die 2014er Version von Thanos das neue Avengers Hauptquatier angreift, um sich für die Zerstörung seines Lebenswerkes zu rächen, rekrutieren die Meister der mystischen Mächte, angeführt von Doctor Strange und Wong alle wiederbelebten, und überlebenden Verbündeten der Avengers. Nachdem Thanos seine Armee von der Sanctuarry II herbeigerufen hat, steigen T'Challa, Shuri und Okoye aus den Portalten, die die Magier erschaffen haben. Als der neugebaute Nano-Handschuh an die Oberfläche gelangt, befiehlt Captain America allen Anwesenden diesen zum Quantum Tunnel von Luis' Van zu bringen, damit die Steine an ihre richtigen Plätze in der Zeit bringen kann. Auf dem Schlachtfeld nimmt T'Challa den Handschuh von Hawkeye entgegen, und versucht diesen zum Van zu bringen. Dabei wird T'Challa von Thanos' Schwert niegergeschlagen. Bevor Thanos ihn töten kann, wird er von Scarlet Witch gerettet. T'Challa versucht erneut den Handschuh zu sichern, wird dabei aber von Ebony Maw's telekinese aufgehlaten. Kurz bevor er den Handschuh verliert, gibt er ihn an Spider-Man ab.Während der Kampf weitergeht kommt Captain Marvel und bekämpft Thanos, welcher den Infinity-Handschuh nun in seinen Besitz gebracht hat. Sie kann die Hand von Thanos solange aufhalten, bis Iron Man sich die Steine stehlen kann und diese in seine eigene Rüstung einbaut. Anschließend verwendet er den Handschuh samt Steine um Thanos und all seine Gefolgsleute auszulöschen. Durch die gewaltige Kraft der Infinity-Steine wird Iron Man tödlich verwundet. Im Beisein seiner Freunde, Abreitskollegen und Familie stirbt Iron Man. Nach der Schlacht nimmt T'Challa seine Pflichten als König von Wakanda wieder auf. Im Beisein seiner Mutter und Schwester feiern sie die Rückkehr all derjenigen, die durch Thanos vor fünf Jahren ermordet wurden. Später besuchen Shuri, Okoye und er die Beerdigung von Tony Stark um sein Opfer zu ehren. Black Panther 2 folgt... Superkräfte * Verbesserte Stärke: Nachdem T'Challa das Herzförmige Kraut konsumiert hat, wird seine Stärke über den Höhepunkt des menschlichen Potenzials hinaus enorm gesteigert und bewegt sich in die frühen Ebenen des übermenschlichen Zustands. Er konnte Winter Soldier gleichberechtigt bekämpfen, trotz seiner eigenen Stärke und Kampfkraft, fähig, ihn mit seinen Angriffen durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen, und sogar Captain America auf Augenhöhe erlegen. * Verbesserte Geschwindigkeit: T'Challa kann mit Geschwindigkeiten jenseits des menschlichen Potenzials laufen und sich bewegen, und bewegt sich in die frühen Stadien übermenschlicher Zustände. Mit seiner Akrobatik gelang es ihm, den zweiten Stock des Joint Counter Terrorist Center Building zu erreichen, bevor Bucky eine Treppe hochgehen konnte. * Verbesserte Reflexe: Das Herzförmige Kraut verbesserte die Reflexe von T'Challa, um denen des besten Athleten überlegen zu sein. Dies ermöglichte es ihm, die Welt mit einer beschleunigten Rate effektiv zu bearbeiten, um effizienter Lösungen mit seinem Sinn und seinen Strategien zu finden. T'Challa konnte Hawkeyes Pfeile mit Leichtigkeit fangen. * Verbesserte Widerstandsfähigkeit: T'Challa ist viel widerstandsfähiger als ein normaler Mensch. Selbst wenn er seine Panther Kostüm nicht trägt, kann er ein stumpfes Trauma überleben, indem er mit dem bionischen Arm des Winter Soldiers getroffen wird und die Explosion im Vienna International Center mit leichten Verletzungen überlebt, obwohl er direkt neben dem Epizentrum der Explosion sitzt. * Verbesserte Beweglichkeit: T'Challas Agilität ist herausragend, weit größer als die olympischen Athleten. Er kann seinen Körper mit perfektem Gleichgewicht, Flexibilität und Geschicklichkeit koordinieren. Seine Bewegungen ähneln einem echten Panther, der fähig ist, auf Wände zu kriechen und zu klettern und große Entfernungen mit Genauigkeit zu überspringen. Beim Versuch, seinen Vater vor der Explosion im Vienna International Center zu schützen, konnte er mehrere Füße hochschnellen und konnte den zweiten Stock des Joint Counter Terrorist Center Building schneller erreichen, als Bucky eine Treppe hinauflaufen konnte. Galerie Produktionsbild.jpg Black Panther 1.png black-panther-3.jpg black-panther-bts.jpg 5d827afe33533f299f81a4c96f0b3359.jpg 679321e1286355a2adce701157a4765d.jpg cbfeb8be6f3f98d355a3561aa7fea22d.jpg Trivia * Black Panther hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic Fantastic Four #52 im Juli 1966 und wurde von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby geschaffen. Er gilt als der erste schwarze Superheld, noch vor Falcon, Luke Cage oder DC's Green Lantern John Stewart. * In den Comics heiratete T'Challa Ororo Munroe, was aufgrund der Rechtslage auf der großen Leinwand nicht stattfinden kann. * Im Comic schlug er sich im Civil War gemeinsam mit seiner Frau auf die Seite von Captain America. In einer alternativen Realität, in der der Civil War niemals endete, starb er. Sein Sohn Azari übernahm in dieser Realität die Rolle seines Vaters. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Wakanda Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Black Panther) Kategorie:Black Panther Kategorie:Black Panther 2 Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame